50 Themes Challenge!
by Reyaumbra
Summary: 50 themes challenge, with er.. Ratchet and Clank :D with some of my OCs thrown in too - Ratchet and Clank c Insomniac Games Please review, and tell me if I'm being a Mary Sue XD I'm trying very hard not too xxx First story, please be nice x
1. 36 Never

DISCLAIMER!

Don't own Ratchet and Clank, or anything else associated with them unless i SPECIFICALLY say so (like with my OCs)

They belong to Insomniac Games (c)

**36. Never**

Ratchet yawned and opened his eyes. How long had he been asleep? He stood up slowly. Aphelion was still moving- Clank must be piloting. Grinning, he burst in on the cockpit.

"Gotcha! Wait, what? Cory!" Ratchet exclaimed in shock, as he realised that it wasn't Clank driving, but the young lombax girl was in the driver's seat. Well, was.

"Aaargh!" She jumped, hitting her head on the roof. "What was that for?"

"You shouldn't be driving!" He yelled.

"Why not?!" She yelled back in reply.

"Cause you're 14 and you don't even have a licence!" Ratchet reasoned.

Cory snorted. "Neither do you."

"Touché."

"Relax. We should be landing soon anyway." She muttered. "You may as well sit down."

Ratchet was going to argue, but decided against it. She may as well land. He prepared himself for a bumpy ride.

Cory surprised him however, by guiding Aphelion into a smooth dip, and they touched down gently.

"See?" She smirked again. "Told ya, hotshot."

Ratchet had to agree that it was one of the most skilful landings he had ever seen.

"Just… don't do it again, alright?" He muttered gruffly.

Cory's eyes widened in fake innocence. "No sir, never again." She followed Clank towards the big grey building in front of them.

Ratchet turned to Aphelion. "That was all you, wasn't it?"

The fact that Aphelion did not answer him gave him all the information he needed.


	2. 50 Silence

50. Silence

On instinct, Ratchet's breathing was quick and light, his ears flattened against his head.

Silence.

He hated it. Especially when he knew that it would soon be broken by a single shot from one of the sides. No troop wanted to start the battle. The lombax's emerald eyes where ablaze with anticipation, his whole body tensed and his wrench tightly in his grasp. Everyone (organic) seemed to be holding their breath.

Suddenly, a single flare was launched into the air by a droid from the opposite side.

Ratchet gave his battle cry, leapt over the barrack walls, and thundered with his troops toward the enemy.

It had begun.


	3. 3 Depression

.

5. Depression

Gone.

I slumped against the wall, my head in my hands.

Clank was gone. Gone, gone, gone. Where? I don't know. All I know is that those stupid, _stupid _Zoni had taken him away from me.

Would I see him again? I don't know that either. A warm feeling came to my eyes. Tears. I _never ever _cry. It would damage by reputation badly. I blinked them away as fast as they had came.

"Ratchet?" A hand touches my shoulder. I give my eyes a fierce final rub with my gloved fists and look up. Talwyn stares down at me, a concerned look in her big brown eyes. I hate it when people see me at a weak point.

"Were you crying?" She asks me gently.

"No." I reply immediately, turning away. "Had something in my eye, t'sall."

I can tell she doesn't believe me, but she gets the hint and doesn't pursue the matter.

"Well, if you need to talk, you know where to find me." She sighs and leaves the room. I sigh. God, she doesn't deserve this. I know I should probably leave. She doesn't need this right now. I make a mental note to leave as soon as possible.

Two weeks later, I'm up early. I'm not sure of the time. Probably about 5:30am or something. I shower quickly, and dress in my hyperflux armour. I grabbed my OmniWrench 8000 from the bed and hurry towards the exit.

Talwyn's voice stops me in my tracks.

"Where are you going?" I turn around. She's in her pyjamas. Her hair is sticking up on one side and her arms are folded. She doesn't look to pleased. Crap.

"I appreciate your hospitality Talwyn. But I'm gonna find Clank." I mutter apologetically.

Talwyn narrows her eyes. "Not without me you aren't. Besides." She says, looking me up and down. "You look like a zombie. Plus, you haven't eaten or slept in days. Do you think I'm stupid?" For the first time in over two weeks, I look at myself in the mirror that hung near the door. She's right. My fur is thin, my eyes are dull and there are dark circles underneath them. I look a sight.

She puts a hand on my shoulder. "Eat some breakfast, Ratchet. I'm coming with you."

I open my mouth to argue, but she's already left, smiling wickedly. I close my mouth, and it stretches into a small grin.


	4. 17 Retirement

Retirement

A slight clicking could be heard over the faint buzzing. Clank sighed. The clicking was the sound of metal against metal, one he was aware he made on occasion. However, this time it was not him.

Ratchet crouched beside him, fiddling with something. The little mech's pained expression alerted him. The Lombax turned round, looking concerned.

"Y'alright Clank?" He asked. Clank nodded. Ratchet turned his attention back to whatever he was working on- Clank could rarely tell.

Thirteen years of being in the hero business. Thirteen years of battle, constant threat and injuries. The small silver being noted sadly, that while his metal body had not been damaged too badly as such, the latter was the opposite for his organic friend.

The clicking came from Ratchet's right arm. The gold, caramel striped fur stopped at his elbow, and everything beneath that (including his wrist and fingers), was robotic. Long scars ran down the side of his friend's face and across his nose. His left ear was bent at an unnatural angle and was slightly shredded at the end. Clank shuddered slightly as he remembered how each of these injuries were inflicted on his battle-scarred friend. Ratchet was one lucky Lombax. Each ordeal that would usually have killed, he had slithered out of. With a few reminders of course.

For once, he was grateful he was a robot.

"Ratchet?!" Clank blurted suddenly. What if Ratchet was not so lucky the next time? What if… what if he got killed? Clank did not know what he would do. How he would cope without Ratchet. How the galaxy would cope.

"Yeah Pal?" His friend turned round to face him. Clank smiled. At least his eyes hadn't changed. The bright green that seemed to change with the Lombax's mood was as welcoming, as friendly as ever. This comforted Clank.

"We should take our retirement seriously. I am becoming increasingly concerned for your safety." The robot said firmly, making it sound more like an order than a suggestion. Ratchet lowered his wrench to the floor with a slight clatter, draped his robotic arm over his bent knee and sighed.

"Y'know, Pal?" He smiled quietly. "I think you're right. Leave the hero stuff to the other guys."

Satisfied, Clank smiled at his friend and started to leave, the clicking sound of Ratchet working on the UBO (unidentified broken object) starting to fade into the distance.

_**/A.N. I was skeptical about posting this. But I thought "Eh. What the hell.". And here it is. Written in about half an hour, I haven't edited it at all. Meh. I might someday.**_

_**And yes, In my headcanon, I like the idea of OlderRatchet having a robotic arm.**_

_**AND WOOT 400 words exactly!/**_


End file.
